


Anniversary to Remember

by teamchasez



Category: NASCAR - Fandom, NASCAR RPF, Tony Stewart - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchasez/pseuds/teamchasez
Summary: Tony Stewart has the perfect anniversary gift for his wife. It will definitely be something Melissa remembers.





	Anniversary to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> This was written back in 2009.

“This is ya all’s anniversary, why are you asking me this now?” Greg Zipadelli asked his best friend Tony Stewart. Zippy, as he was affectionately known throughout the NASCAR community, was sitting in his office at Joe Gibbs Racing when his former driver ambled in.

“Because I know this is what she wants,” Tony said. “You think this is easy for me to ask?”

“Did you forget your anniversary and don’t have a present? Is that why you’re asking me?”

“Zippy, it’s a simple yes or no answer.”

“This is not simple! Think about what you just asked me. If anything about that question rings simple, you need to have your head examined!” 

“I just got a check up, they said I’m good,” Tony smirked. “Come on Zip. I’m not gonna beg you.”

“Yeah you will…” Zippy sighed, shaking his head. Tony’s question was running rampant through his head. He wondered what processed Tony to ask him. Could they really do this? There was no one else in the world that he trusted more than Tony. Tony was like a brother to him. “This is what she wants?”

“You think I’d be sitting here asking you if it wasn’t.” Tony said. “This is what she wants, Zip. I heard her talking about it with Rachel. The things those women talk about. There should be a warning posted before you start talking to them.”

“So she only talked about it… with another girl,” Zippy said slowly. “How do you know this is just some fantasy and nothing she wants to act on?”

“Because I know.”

“How do you know?”

“Because Rachel’s fantasy was Dale and Brian and that happened a few months ago…”

“What!” Zippy exclaimed. “How the hell do you know about that?”

“Because Rachel told Melissa and I may or may not have overheard the conversation…”

Zippy sighed mulling over the new piece of information. He was flattered that Melissa thought about him being the one to have a sexual fantasy about. He was worried about their relationships afterward. But from what he saw during the weekends, Dale and Brian were still friends and hung out together. They didn’t act awkward about it. He briefly wondered if it was still going on or if it was a one time deal. “So if Melissa was fantasizing about someone else, would you be talking to them right now?”

“Depends. I wouldn’t just do this with anyone. I don’t trust most of them fuckers to keep their mouth shut. Some I don’t trust at all. I know you, Zippy. I know you wouldn’t go and blab this all over the garage and I trust you. I trust you with Mel.”

“Alright,” Zippy said slowly. “Alright, I’ll do it. Just let me know when and where.”

“Great!” Tony grinned, feeling a weight off his shoulders. He had no idea what he would have done with Zippy had said no. ‘Probably go find the other Zipadelli,’ he chuckled at the thought. He wondered what Melissa would think if he had to get a stand in. ‘One Zipadelli is better than nothing…’

“You’re acting all happy and such, I’m beginning to think Melissa is just a ploy,” Zippy smirked.

“Wh..what!” Tony stammered, feeling a blush rise up his neck. “No,” he shook his head furiously. “This is all about Melissa.”

“Keep that in mind, Smoke.”

“Trust me; you won’t have to worry about me thinking otherwise.”

“You will once you see Little Zip,” Zippy grinned, stuffing his hands in his pockets, rocking on his heels. He laughed out loud when he saw Tony’s gaze fall south for a splint second.

“You’re a fucking bastard, you know that right?” He glared at Zippy as they both walked from the office heading back to the shop.

“Love ya too Smoke,” Zippy laughed as they parted and he headed across the shop floor toward the Home Depot Chevrolet they were going to be using that weekend. 

“Seven,” Tony called out. “Don’t be late!”

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

“Don’t wanna be a fool for you. Just another player in a game for two,” Melissa Stewart belted out as she danced around the bedroom with her iPod putting laundry away. “You may hate me, but it ain’t no lie. Baby bye, bye, bye.”

Tony stifled a chuckle as he watched his wife dance around the room. He glanced at Zippy seeing the baffled expression on his face.

“I don’t wanna be a fool, in this game for two,” Melissa crooned in the slow part of the song unaware of her audience. When the song picked back up she jumped back around the room, doing some of the dance moves she’s seen in the video.

“Does she realize she’s not a teenager anymore?” Zippy whispered, though he wasn’t sure why. With as loud as she had the music turned up, she wouldn’t have heard them if they were yelling.

“She doesn’t care,” Tony grinned. He had listened to this song plenty of times as it was Melissa’s favorite choice for house cleaning. “Bye, bye baaaaabbbyyyyyy….” He belted out stepping into the room, grabbing his wife around the waist. 

Melissa screamed and whirled around, pulling the ear buds from her ears. She glared as the two mean nearly collapsed in a heap of laughter. “How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough to know that you should leave the singing to N*SYNC,” Zippy laughed.

“Screw you,” Melissa glared at Zippy, giving him the finger. 

Zippy grinned at Melissa and sent her a wink. He leaned against the door jam with his arms folded in front of his chest. He smirked when he saw her blush and look away. He wondered why he never noticed it before. He thought Tony was pulling his leg when he said that Melissa fantasized about him. But seeing her reaction with him just standing in their bedroom, proved otherwise.

“Don’t be offering so causally,” Tony grabbed her hand leading her into the room. “Give us a few minutes,” he told Zippy.

“You didn’t clear it with her first?” Zippy exclaimed. “Great,” he mumbled before leaving the room. He was under the impression that Melissa already knew about and agreed to this. “Good thing I didn’t take my shoes off.”

“Clear what with me?” Melissa asked in confusion after Zippy left. “What did you do?” She raised an eyebrow looking at her husband. “How much is it going to cost?”

“Nothing, baby,” Tony kissed her quickly. “It’s for our anniversary. I didn’t know what to get you, then I had an idea.”

“What does Zippy have to do with it?” Melissa asked cautiously. 

“Well, don’t kill me…” Tony started out, realizing that may not have been the best thing to say.

“What did you do?”

“Nothing, just listen to me,” Tony grabbed her hands, holding them tightly in his. “I overheard you talking to Rachel about sexual fantasies and uhm, well I know that her and Dale had a threesome with Brian…”

“What!” Melissa exclaimed. “You were listening to our conversation!” She jumped off the bed. “Why were you listening?”

“I don’t know…” Tony shrugged. 

“God, Rachel’s gonna kill me when she realizes you know!”

“What Dale and Rachel do in their relationship, I don’t care. I’m not gonna go tell everyone and then start making fun of them,” he sighed. “Mel, honey, listen to me. I also heard your sexual fantasy…”

Melissa stared at Tony. When the reality of what he overheard and Zippy being downstairs, her jaw slackened in shock. “Oh no…” she groaned, feeling her face blush a deep crimson red. “Tony…”

“I talked to Zippy today and he’s agreed to it…”

“You talked to him first!” Melissa exclaimed as she started pacing. She couldn’t believe Tony just brought Zippy here expecting her to be okay with it without even talking to her first. 

“Baby,” Tony got up off the bed and went to his wife. He grabbed her and pulled her to him, stopping her pacing. “I’m not mad about it. The thought of watching you get off with someone else kind of turns me on. I trust Zippy and I know you do too.”

“I…” Melissa didn’t know what to say. Her sexual fantasy slammed her in the face. “I just feel weird.”

“So do I,” Tony said honestly. “Zippy has his doubts too. But come on, baby. I know this is what you want. Let me do this for you. You get to have us both for one night. We’ll be your sex slaves…”

Melissa smiled at that. The thought did sound enticing. “Oh man…” she took a deep breath, her body already quivering with anticipation of what was about to happen. Tony and Zippy in her bed. 

“I know you’re getting turned on thinking about it,” Tony murmured in Melissa’s ear. He took the opportunity to trace her ear with his tongue, nibbling on the lobe. He grinned hearing her moan in pleasure. “I’ll be right here the whole time; you won’t have to worry if he doesn’t get you off like I can. I’ll make sure you get off.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about,” Melissa said grinning.

“You think he’s gonna be better than me!” Tony’s eyes narrowed. “Maybe I’ve changed my mind. Zippy’s not gonna be in on our fun.”

“I don’t think so. He’s already here. Can’t very well ask him to back out,” Melissa sauntered to the door, intent to call out for Zippy to tell him to come back. She shrieked when Tony caught her from behind, spinning her around his in arms. “Let me go,” she laughed when he deposited her on the bed.

“I don’t think so,” Tony grinned, holding her arms above her head, trapping her with his body. “You seem mighty eager to bring him in here.”

“Need I remind you this was your idea,” Melissa pointed out. “I was content on dreaming about it. So,” she licked her lips. “Bring him in here,” she arched her back, sending her hips firmly against Tony. “I’ll shower you with all the attention for being a good boy when he leaves.”

Tony’s eyes darkened with desire and he leaned down capturing Melissa’s lips in a hard kiss. His tongue probing her lips then sliding in when she parted. “Just don’t forget about me.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Melissa said and watched Tony slide off the bed. As he went to grab Zippy, she looked down at her frumpy t-shirt and jeans. She wished she had a little time to get ready. Grinning she jumped off the bed and ran to her dresser. Pulling at the matching red lace bra and panty set, she quickly ditched her clothes and slid them on. She was just crawling back onto the bed when Tony returned. 

“Damn…” Zippy muttered taking in the sight of his friend’s wife before him. He licked his suddenly dry lips as his eyes wandered down her body and back up again. He blushed when he caught her gaze.

Tony groaned in anticipation seeing his wife clad in his favorite red ensemble. He’d talk with her later about using his favorite outfit. But seeing the reaction it brought Zippy, he figured it was a good ice breaker. He could practically see Zippy drooling. He used his shoulder, nudging Zippy forward. “Go for it,” he said, giving him the okay.

Zippy looked questioningly at Tony. He didn’t know how this night was supposed to play out. But he still felt weird being the first to start, especially with Tony watching him. He slowly moved forward, hoping the nervous butterflies would go away. He watched as Melissa rose from her prone position and walked toward him.

“You like what you see?” Melissa whispered, running a finger down Zippy’s chest. “The thought of being able to be with you already has me wet and wanton…” she grinned when she saw Zippy gulp. “I want you to kiss me,” she continued, barely noticing Tony moving further into the room.

Zippy stared into Melissa’s eyes, seeing them dark with desire. Knowing there was no turning back and he didn’t know if he could, he leaned forward brushing his lips softly against hers at first before settling on them. He brought his hands up circling her waist, pulling her flush against him. He felt her hands wrap around his neck, her fingers toying with his short cropped hair. He felt her tongue probing against his lips and he parted them with a sigh. His tongue met hers and matched her stroke for stroke before following it back into its own cavern where he explored its depths. 

Tony felt his member harden as he watched his wife and best friend make out. He didn’t exactly know how he would feel about it, but it was making him hot and horny. He could only imagine how wet his wife was. He groaned in the anticipation of finding out. He wondered how this was going to work out. He didn’t want to be sitting by himself, working it with his hand, while they got it on, but he didn’t want Zippy to feel like he brought him here just to watch them have sex. Glancing up when he saw movement he noticed that the kiss had broken and Zippy was climbing on to their bed and Melissa was making her way to him.

“I love you,” she whispered before pulling him into a kiss. She molded her body against his, moaning at the feel of his erection pressing against her stomach. “You liked watching that didn’t you?”

“Oh yeah,” Tony whispered against her lips, his hands roaming down to cup her bottom, pulling her tighter against him, making them both groan with pleasure. “Don’t use all your energy up on him, I’m gonna want my turn.” 

“Don’t you worry, there will be plenty for the both of ya,” Melissa grinned. “Now get up on that bed,” she slapped his ass before turning around, catching Zippy’s desire-ridden gaze. While she had been kissing Tony, he had shed all of his clothes and was lazily stroking himself. She climbed up on the bed and crawled toward him.

“Sweet Jesus,” Zippy groaned watching Melissa come toward him. He tightened his hold on his shaft and moved faster.

“Nuh-uh,” Melissa shook her head, gripping his hand with hers, stopping his movements. “I’ll take care of this,” she licked her lips as she stared down at his well-endowed cock. She leaned down placing a kiss on the head of his shaft Placing her hand down at the base she slowly worked him with her hand, as her mouth took care of the tip.

“Oh, God,” Zippy groaned, closing his eyes at the sensations she was bringing him. He had never received head like this before. He moaned deeply when he felt her take him all in. Her tongue still stroking him. The suction she was applying made him want to blow his load, but he held off.

Tony stripped his clothes off and slowly moved to the bed. He gripped his cock and started stroking himself, trying to keep up with Melissa’s rhythm. His concentrated on her mouth, imagining that it was his cock those lips were wrapped around and not Zippy’s. He released a groan, causing Melissa to look at him. He moved closer when she motioned him to. His breath hissed when he felt her hand wrap around him and start stroking him as she sucked off Zippy.

“God…Mel…” Tony groaned closing his eyes.

Melissa stroked Tony as she hummed around Zippy’s cock and sucked him harder. She wanted him to cum for her before she moved over to Tony and finished him off. She was turned on by both the hard erections at her disposal; she felt wetness seeping out of her. She felt Zippy’s cock start to twitch in her mouth and knew he was close. She stroked him faster with the hand at his base and her tongue moved quicker over his shaft. She released Tony’s cock and brought that hand to massage Zippy’s balls.

“Oh God…” Zippy groaned clenching his eyes shut. “Oh, fuck…” his hands gripping at the bed sheets beneath him. “Melissa…” he cried out as he came in jutting spurts.

Melissa quickly swallowed all of Zippy’s offering before sitting up. She gave him a wink before looking at Tony. She took his hand from around his cock and replaced it with her mouth, bobbing her head up and down. She felt him moving back and moved with him, not wanting to let him go and to give him the same pleasure she just bestowed on their friend. She jumped a little when she felt fingers tracing her lower lips and moaned around Tony’s cock when they found her clit.

Zippy ran his fingers over Melissa’s wet center. He felt himself growing harder feeling her wetness. He slid a finger inside her slick hole as deep as he could get it. He grinned feeling her pushing back against him. He licked his lips, wanting to plunge his tongue inside of her. Knowing that Tony was about to cum he held off and moved his fingers in and out of her.

“Shit baby,” Tony moaned feeling her moaning around him. The humming was creating an overload of sensations. He knew it wouldn’t be too long before he exploded. “That’s it baby; take it in…” he murmured to her. “Fuck, baby…” he groaned as he released inside her mouth. “Damn baby,” he pulled from her mouth, leaning down to kiss her, tasting himself on her lips. “Roll over, it’s your turn.”

Melissa rolled over on her back, eyeing the two men, wondering what they were gonna do. She moaned in pleasure feeling fingers brush against her center. She ran her fingers through Tony’s hair, pulling him down to kiss her. His kisses swallowed her moans, as she dueled with his tongue. She brought a hand up, pinching and pulling at her nipple before Tony’s hand slapped it away.

“Allow me,” he whispered against her lips before ducking his head, taking a taunt peak in his mouth. He sucked on the nipple, swirling his tongue around it, while his hand worked the other nipple, pinching and pulling.

Zippy trusted a finger inside of her, while his thumb circled her clit. He heard her sharp intake of breath and grinned. Inserting another finger, he worked her hole, feeling her walls clench around him. Removing his fingers he moved them around the inside of her lips and over her clit, spreading her wetness around. Lowering down he positioned himself near her enter, smelling her sweet juices. He licked his lips. Hooking his arms underneath her thighs, his tongue brushed her clit before pulling it into his mouth, teasing the sensitive bud.

“Oh God,” Melissa moaned out in pleasure. Her eyes clenched shut as she tried to concentrate on the feelings Tony and Zippy were creating. 

Zippy worked off her moans and plunged his tongue deep inside of her, holding her hips tightly as they rose off the bed. Using his tongue on her hole, he brought a finger to circle her clit. He moved faster as her breathing grew labored and her moans grew louder.

“That’s it baby,” Tony whispered. “Come for Zippy. Let it go,” he swirled his tongue her nipple, pulling it into his mouth. His own cock was now rock hard, listening to the moans and cries from his wife. He couldn’t wait to plunge into her. 

“Oh Zippy…” Melissa cried as she came hard, her hips wanting to lift from the bed, but Zippy held them down. He held her tightly against his mouth as he lapped up all her offering juices. “Fuck me…” she breathed as she slowly came down. She opened her heavy lidded eyes looking at the two smiling men. 

“We just did,” Tony grinned as Zippy moved away from her lower region to sit next to her. He ran his fingers over her stomach.

“You ready to go again?” Melissa asked seeing his erection.

“The question is, are you?” Tony grinned.

“Baby I’m just getting warmed up,” Melissa grinned watching as Tony moved into position. “Just be easy, there is a line,” she winked at him, moaning softly as Tony pushed into her.

“We have all night,” Zippy smiled down at Melissa.

“Well that’s round two…three…four…” Melissa grinned. “I’d like to finish round one.”

“Less talking up there,” Tony groaned.

“No problem,” Zippy grinned leaning down capturing Melissa’s lips, silencing her. He ran his fingers through her hair before moving down to knead her breast. He rubbed her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. 

“Jesus, Mel,” Tony groaned feeling her walls clenching around him. “So tight…” her walls felt like vice grips around him, sucking him in. It was making him harder to pull out. “Fuck…I’m not gonna last…” he said moving faster. Never had he come this soon. 

“That’s okay,” Melissa breathed, running her hands through Zippy’s hair, pulling him back to her mouth. “I’m not…either…” she gasped, feeling her release near. She kissed Zippy moaning into his mouth as she felt Tony pounding faster into her. Her tongue battled with Zippy’s as she fought to hold off her release. When Tony pulled out and slammed back into her, she released Zippy’s mouth with a cry as she came. 

“Fuck,” Tony released his own seed when her walls clamped down around him, milking him for everything he had. He pulled out and collapsed to the side with a satisfied sigh. He looked at Zippy with an arrogant grin. “You can’t get her to scream like that.”

“Wanna bet?” Zippy grinned as he grabbed a condom from atop the bedside table, quickly sheathings himself. He moved between Melissa’s legs, rubbing the tip of his stiff erection against her center. “Are you okay?”

Melissa nodded,” Oh yeah, and even if I wasn’t, I’d still be okay. I’ve been waiting for this.”

Zippy grinned at Tony hearing the words from Melissa’s mouth, “Sit back and watch, Smoke, as a real man does it,” he slid into her wet hole with a groan, feeling her muscles clench around him. “Fuck…”

“Oh…” Melissa moaned, clutching the sheets beneath her. “Shit...” she gasped, arching her back.

“You’ll pay for this later,” Tony whispered in her ear for only her to hear. “Don’t be faking it, give it to him. Make him scream…” 

Tony’s hot breath tickled her skin and she turned her head, meeting his lips. She raised her hips, meeting Zippy’s stride as he pounded into her. She fought against her release, knowing it was way too soon, but it didn’t take too long to work up to it after the sensory overload her body was receiving and had received all night. She didn’t want to short Zippy. She gently bit Tony’s lip, pulling it into her mouth.

“Fuck…” Zippy grunted ramming into her as hard as he could. He didn’t know if he could make her scream, he was fighting off his release, her walls milking him, almost begging him to let go. Each time he slid into her, they clenched tighter. “God Mel… so tight…” He quickened his pace and it wasn’t long before he felt Melissa clenching him tighter as she cried out as she came. He spilled his seed into the condom with a primal yell and collapsed on top of her, vaguely aware of Tony quickly moving back. “Jesus…” he whispered. When he caught his breath he pulled himself out of her and climbed off the bed and went to the bathroom to discard the condom.

“Wow,” Melissa breathed as Tony pulled the covers up around them. She pressed her backside to him, snuggling loser as they spooned. She watched Zippy come out of the bathroom and stand awkwardly in the middle of the room. She figured he was wondering if he was invited to stay the night or if their excursions were over. She felt Tony give her a squeeze and she grinned. Reaching out, she pulled back the blankets and sent Zippy a grin. 

Zippy quickly moved across the floor and climbed into the bed pulling the covers up over him. He turned on his side facing Melissa. He grinned at her, sending her a wink. He reached out and grasped her hand. 

“Don’t be making lovey dovey to each other…” Tony’s sleep filled voice broke the silence.

Melissa stifled a giggled as Zippy rolled his eyes. She squeezed his hand, “Catch up on some sleep. Round two is coming up.”


End file.
